La aprendiz de la dama y el guerrero
by mike.cuevas.165
Summary: Bajo un gran árbol se encontraba una hinata de 7 años llorando desconsoladamente, mientras que dos figuras misteriosas observaban como la pequeña hinata lloraba, ambos, decidieron que la llevarían y la entrenarían para convertirla en alguien fuerte y decidida. ¿Como afectara este cambio en la vida de hinata? quienes son las dos figuras misteriosas pase y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de naruto y pokemon no me pertenecen.

Pd: Lamento la mala ortografía.

* * *

Capitulo 1:

En la aldea oculta entre la hoja, mas precisamente en la mancion Hyuga, se encontraba una niña de 7 años, tiene el pelo azul oscuro corto y la piel blanca, ademas ojos blancos típicos del clan Hyuga, tenia la mirada pérdida miraba sin un punto específico, esa tarde hubo una tormenta que parecía que lloraba justo con la niña y, al parecer, no pararía hasta que la pequeña Hyuga estuviera feliz.

Hinata, se encontraba en el dojo de la familia entrenando, junto a su padre y su primo neji, hinata estaba sentada en el pisu después del arduo entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se sentía cansada después de la décima derrota consecutiva frente a neji. Después de recibir una reprimenda de parte de su padre, donde decía que era una completa inútil y una vergüenza para el clan y que neji sufriera, por parte del sello del pájaro enjaulado, se sentía desanimada y adolorida por el entrenamiento.

Ya de noche, hinata se levanto del futon para ir al baño, pero se perdió porque la mansión era grande y estaba todo oscuro, después de ingeniárselas para llegar al baño, se dispuso a volver a su habitación, cuando escucho la voz de su padre, que estba conversando con otras personal de la rama principal.

Hiashi: Hinata es demasiado devil, hasta un ciego la vencería.

(Miembro de la rama principal): ¿Y que planeas hacer al respecto?

Hiashi: Ya no me importa esa niña, ya no es mi hija; tal vez del pase al soke (rama principal) al boke (rama secundaria) y hacerla una sirvienta y que le pongan el sello.

Hinata ya no quiso escuchar mas, su padre, le había dicho cosas horrible y sin mas corrió hacía el bosque, ya que era el único lugar donde podía llorar.

Después de correr, la lluvia había parado, llego a un claro dónde había cientos de girasoles y en el centro de todo, un gran árbol de cerezo, después fue a recostarse bajo el gran árbol cómo si el árbol, la estuviera protegiendo de los males del mundo shinobi, después de vario minutos cayo rendida, entrando en su mundo de los sueños.

(Varios minutos después)

Dos figuras veían a lo lejos como la pequeña hinata dormía una de las figuras, al parecer una mujer, se acerco y tomo en brazos al pequeña hinata cuidadosamente para no despertarla, y con su mirada pregunto "Me la puedo quedar" mientras veía a su acompañante, mientras hacia que la iris de sus ojos se agrandaran, haciendo parecer una mirada que nadie podía decirle no.

?: Eso es decisión de la pequeñas. -dijo una voz masculina, y al parecer, es el mas responsable que la "mujer".

?: Ohhh, vamos es una ternura y tu siempre quisiste una niña, oh no. -Preguntaba en un todo juguetón-.

?: Eso lo discutiremos en otra ocasión, adémas, la niña debe tener frió, vámonos. -Dicho la última frase volvió por dónde vino con un discreto rubor en las mejillas, esto no paso desapercibida por su "acompañante".

?: Siempre eres tan predecible. **Campo de Niebla.**

Después de decir esas palabras, alrededor de los tres se formo una neblina, cuando se disipo la niebla ya no estaban, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro como si fueran fantasmas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos. :)


	2. Chapter 2 el primer encuentro

Naruto también como pokemon no me pertenecen

hola(personaje hablando)

_"hola"(personaje pensando)_

"jutsu" o poderes

Saludos a Black-king20

perdón si es bastante corto es que tengo que estudiar

* * *

En esta historia habrán cambios como, que Hiashi es mas cruel con hinata entre otras cosas.

Capitulo 1: Una nueva "hermana" mayor y un nuevo "hermano" mayor.

Hinata abría sus ojos pero los tubo que cerrar nuevamente, debido a que una luz le daba directamente en los ojos, después de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz se dio de tres cosas, la primera cosa que noto es que ya no estaba en el campo de flores sino en una especie de nido solo que era mas grande y estaba dentro de una cueva pero la "cama" estaba lo suficiente cerca de la entrada de la cueva, para que entrara la luz, lo segundo fue que a su lado había un huevo bastante bastante raro uno porque era de color amarillo con puntos verde y era el mas grande que jamas había visto, y tercero tenia puesto un vestido blanco con bordes amarillos.

Hinata: D-do-donde es-estoy**.**"Me secuestraron y a-ahora que sera de mi".

Después sus ojos se humedecieron y comenzó a sollozar, sin percatarse, que el huevo

comenzó a balanceare y termino cayendo en el regaso de hinata al ver esto dejo de sollozar, un poco, y miro con curiosidad el huevo, después agarro y lo volvió a su posición original y cuando se levanto para explorar y tratar de volver a su "hogar", antes de que su padre le regañara, diciéndole cosas como, "un hyuga nunca huye si quieres ser la matriarca de este clan tendrás que volver te fuerte". Esas frases siempre se repetía en su cabeza, esas palabras siempre le causaban dolor no físico sino emocional, pronto olvido todo porque en el momento que se levanto y empestar a caminar hacia la aldea, se callo debido a que el vestido era mas largo de lo que pensaba, ya que le cubría los pies, iso que se cayera hacia adelante golpean doce con el suelo y raspan doce un poco, se levanto poco a poco dejando ver como una cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos color perla, pero pronto su atención se vio interrumpida por que a lo lejos se escucho una especie de canto mientras era acompañado por las melodías de una lira. Curiosamente se giro y miro al huevo que se movía al ritmo del de las melodías de la lira, después el huevo comenzó a girar hacia la dirección donde asía la música, hinata se quedo quieta pero despues de que su cerebro procesara este echo salio corriendo en busca del misterioso huevo.

Después de una carrerita corta logro alcansar al huevo, al alzarlo trataba de soltarse.

Hinata: por favor deja de moverte, vayamos los dos justos te parece.

Como si el huevo escucho dejo de moverse bruscamente, y así hinata y su nuevo, y curioso, amigo dieron un pequeña caminata hasta llegar al un claro en donde estaba el gran árbol, en el que hinata quedo dormida , alli vio dos figuras que una la identifico como una mujer de pelo azul con un gran vestido blanco pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando ella se giro y pudo notar sus ojos de color ámbar, su piel era blanca y tenia entre sus medio de sus pechos una especie de cueno, pero no pudo divisar al quien tocaba el instrumento. Pero su antencion se vio desviado por que la dama se acerco a la pequeña y con delicadeza alzo a hinata y con una voz dulce hablo.

?: Vaya ya despertaste estuviste mas de medio día durmiendo, ahh y tu ropa se esta secando por eso te preste uno de mis vestido, ohh perdón olvide presentarme, mi nombre es yui ¿cual es tu nombre pequeña?.

Hinata: mi...mi nombre es hinata hyuga, yui-onechan.

Hinata sin saver que este encuentro cambiara la historia y el destino como todos lo conocemos.

Esta historia continuara..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Por problemas familiares ya no podre continuar la historia perdon por los que le gustaran la historia per o voy a tener que parar la produccion.**_


End file.
